What's Wrong with Prom?
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Kitty, now a junior, decides not to go to Prom, but Pietro (senior) has other things in mind. Mostly, Kietro*, but other romances implied.
1. Chasing Begins

Summary: Kitty, now a junior decides not to go to Prom, but Pietro (senior) has other things in mind. Mostly Kietro, but also other romances implied.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.....*sniff*

Author's Note: Kitty has lost her valley-girl accent in this story. Well, she is a junior now. Plus, Tabitha and her are cool. Don't forget ROGUE!

"So your telling me that you still don't have a date for Prom?", Jean said with one eyebrow raised at Kitty.

"I told you before. I'm not going!", Kitty answered back with annoyance in her voice.

"You HAVE to go Kitty! It's one of those things we'll want to remember when we're old and wrinkly."  


"Thanks Jean. So your saying I'll need something to look back on for support when I'm old and wrinkly?"  


"No."  


"Why do I not believe that?"

"Hey guys!". Tabitha had suddenly popped out of nowhere. Usually, Tabitha ate lunch with the other Brotherhood members. She obviously wanted something, but what?

"What do you want Tabitha?", Jean asked while poking at her lunch.

"Nothing. I'm shocked that you would supect me of such a thing! Do you really think I would only eat lunch with you guys because I wanted a favor?".

"Yes." Kitty looked at Tabitha suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Uh huh." Jean stared at Kitty from across their table with one of her looks.

"Tabitha, we'll give you 5 minutes to tell us what you want," Kitty said while tossing her entire lunch, untouched by the way, in the garbage located directly next to her.

"Fine. You guys don't have to get all huffy about it. Tabitha took a seat next to Kitty.

"I was wondering if you guys would ask Blue if he'd go to Prom with me."

"You want us to go up to him and say, Hey can you go to Prom with Tabitha?", Kitty asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!", Tabitha shouted at her while a red color seemed to take the place of her peachy tan skin color.

"Shhhhhh Tabitha. Wouldn't want anyone else to know that you have the hots for Kurt." Jean smirked while throwing her lunch at the garbage Kitty had used for hers.

"Fine. I'll take my buisness elsewher....."

"Sit yourself down Tabby. You know we'll do the job. We know what to do. We're not totally clueless."

"Do the job, but don't call me Tabby, Pryde."

"OK, TABBY," Kitty said knowing it would aggrivate Tabitha.

"Tabitha, would you know anyone Kitty could go to Prom with?," Jean asked while turning her attention to Scott who walked into the lunchroom.

"Nope. Sorry. Unless you want to date someone who probably couldn't get a date with their mother."

"I told you. I'M NOT GOING TO PROM!"

"I hear you Kitty, but I don't think Jean does." Tabitha pointed to the table located near the lunchroom door. Scott was seated there with Evan and Kurt.

"Jean?" JEAN?" JEAN, HELLO WAKE UP!" Kitty snapped her fingers in front of Jean.

"Huh, what?" Jean looked all around her. "What did I miss?"  


"Well, you missed yourself checking out Scott." Tabitha snickered while pointing at the X-Men guys table.

"I was not!"

"Ok, then who were you drooling over?", Kitty asked with her own smirk forming.

"I was looking at Duncan." Jean pointed a matter-of-factly at the jocks table.

"When did Duncan become Scott?", Tabitha asked with a look of pure enjoyment on her face.

"Oh, whatever you guys."

Tabitha and Kitty exchanged looks. She would have to admit to liking Scott sooner or later.

"So anyway, who are you going to Prom with Jean?", Tabitha asked while making hand signals at Scott."  


"Stop that! I'm going with Duncan."  


"Well, I'm not going to Prom." 

"Obviously Pryde", Tabitha said with a knowing look on her face.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one thing you just told us you weren't going and for another thing, every guy here knows that Lance likes you. No guy here wants to mess with Lance."

"I'm sure." Kitty pretended to examine her nails and yawn.

"I'm serious. Who do you know that would?"  


It must have been by luck, but Pietro leaning back from his table with Todd and Freddy had heard every word. He motioned to Todd and Freddy and leaned back into his chair.

"You hear that guys?" 

"What, yo?", Todd examined his sub sandwich and noticed half of it was missing. 

"Freddy, where the hell yo, did the other half of my sandwich go?"

"I dunno." Freddy stuffed the other half of the evidence into his mouth.

"You guys, LISTEN! I just heard Pryde say that she dosn't have a date for Prom!" Pietro said while shoving his lunch in the garbage.

"So?" Freddy looked at him while stuffing his own sub into his mouth.

"So, I don't have a date either."  


"So?" Todd asked while stuffing his half of a sandwich into his mouth.

"So, I can ask Pryde to the Prom."

"No. YOU CAN'T! I'll miss you if you do." A look of horror crossed Freddy's face.

"Uh, what the HELL are you talking about?" Pietro looked at him with a weirded out look.

"Lance will kill you, yo. That's what he means."

"Why?"

"Well, duh! He likes Kitty!" Freddy downed his pop.

"I thought he asked Rogue to Prom."

"Well, duh! He only did that to get her jealous, yo."

"That's stupid."  


"Yo, why the hell would you ask Pryde to Prom, anyway?"

"Maybe he likes her," Freddy said while pointing to Kitty."

"Put your damn hand down Freddy! I'm only going to ask her because she's the best choice I have left!" 

"Oh, really. Who's left besides Pryde, yo?"

"Well, let's see. There's that geeky chick that sits next to me in algebra. The one with the glasses that probably wore her face down over the years. That's probably why her nose is so low on her face."

"Go on,yo." Todd tapped his fingers on the table.

"That cheerleading chick that probably is on crack, weed, pot, and all the other drugs on the earth's surface."

"Why not ask her?", Freddy asked him with a look that said "Why not?".

"That could ruin my perfect rep, ya know. Dating a puffer."

"A what, yo?"

"You know. She puffs the magic dragon. She......"

"I know what you mean, yo." Todd glanced back at him. "I mean, how the hell would yo, that ruin your reputation?"  


"I don't want to be the guy that was known to have dated the school druggie."

"Hey, people already think you are a druggie", Freddy stated.

"Thanks, pal."

"No prob."

"Anyways, I'm going to ask Pryde."

"I'm not paying for your funeral, yo." Todd saluted him. "Good luck solider. God speed, yo."

"Uh, thanks. I think."

Pietro headed over to Kitty with a confident look on his face. Who could turn him down? Who could resist him?

"Hey, Pryde."

"Yeah?" Kitty turned around expecting someone else, but found herself face to face with Pietro.

"Want to go to Prom with me?"

Jean and Tabitha burst out in laughter. Pietro glared at them. What the hell were they laughing at? 

"Uh, well. Let's see." Kitty made herself look like she was thinking.

"Well...." Pietro waited already itching to know the answer.

"No." Kitty sauntered off and Jean and Tabitha followed her.

Apparently, she could resist him.

Author's Note: If you liked it REVIEW! I may not continue this because most people hate my stories*sniff*... I made Jean a senior in this story and Kitty a junior. I know Jean and Scott AND Duncan should be in college by now (and Lance too), but I changed it around a little as you can see.


	2. How to get to the girl not in your dream...

A/N: I changed my style of writing since I last updated this fic…Which was waaaaaaaaaaay long ago. Anyway, I plan to fix all the mistakes in chapter one, er, sometime. For now, here's the second chapter.

"Ha, she turned ya down?" Todd giggled like a school girl. "You Pietro Maximoff, were turned down by Kitty Pryde? The amazing valley girl x-geek turned YOU DOWN?"

Freddy also held his hands under his stomach, practically rolling with laughter. "Not that we weren't expecting it, but HAHAHAHAH!"

Pietro rolled his eyes. Some friends they were. At least Lance wouldn't kill him now. Wait, did that mean……….Was he giving up? Giving up on a girl? NO! A Maximoff always got the girl, a Maximoff never get's turned down……..Well, he can get turned down a couple of times till the girl says yes. Pietro muttered under his breath. "Kitty Pryde won't know what hit her."

Todd's ears picked up what he had said. "Yeah she'll hit you when you ask the second time!"

Freddy and Todd looked at each other again. "BWHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kitty walked out of the lunchroom the next day to get her books from her locker. She found much more than that. There between her Chem Lab book and her History text book was a dozen red roses with a card. 

-Prom is a night I want to remember. I'm asking you, because to make Prom a special night, I need a special girl. -Pietro

At the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver hair. She read the card again, aloud. She smelled the roses. "How sweet." She picked up her books and walked by the garbage can, roses and card still in hand. She slowly tore up the card and tossed the roses in. "Now this garbage can will smell better."

She silently and slowly walked to her first class leaving Pietro staring after her in the hallway. What did it take to get that girl?

A/N: Ok, ok. I know short chapter, but I'll continue it if people actually like what I'm doing. So review if you want me to continue this………………Sorry if I am keeping you in suspense. *sniff* Nobody is in suspense probably. I'M A FAAAAAIIIILURE! Oh well…


	3. Spark of Interest

The next day Kitty had gotten 43 more roses. Fifteen notes saying how great she was. Five stuffed animals; two bears, one kitten and two beanie babies she couldn't recognize. All this before lunch. She tried to explain to Rogue while picking at her REALLY green bean lunch but all she got was-

"AHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Rogue wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "Pietro has been bugging yah all day?"

"Well not in PERSON, but-"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  


"I wish you'd fill me in on what's so funny." Kitty sighed and her plastic fork caught a bean she looked at it, examining it like it was foreign.

"No offense to yah Kitty, but Pietro hasn't noticed you up until this point. It's obvious what's happening here."

"What?"

"Pietro is just trying to get ah date for Prom, LAST MINUTE."

"Speaking of dates, I can't believe your going with Lance." Kitty narrowed her eyes. "I HATE him." She said, jealousy creeping into her voice.

"Yah didn't hate him before."

"That was different. I didn't know he was a total jerk before." Kitty stabbed another bean with her fork, as if she was stabbing Lance. "I swear, IF HE EVER TALKS TO ME AGAIN-"

"Hey Pretty Kitty."

Kitty turned in her seat. "LANCE?"

Rogue snickered when Lance came more into view. "Hey Lance," she said making sure she didn't make any eye contact with Kitty.

"Rogue." Lance looked directly at Kitty while speaking. "What time should I pick you up? For Prom I mean?"

"Ah Lance." Rogue looked suspicious. "Prom isn't for another week."

"So? It's good to now early. So I can uh, fit you into the schedule."

Kitty coughed. Rogue could have sworn she heard the words, "Schedule? As if."

Rogue had to agree. When Lance started having a schedule would be the time to start screaming, "THE WORLD'S ENDING! THE WORLD'S ENDING! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"Ah, you have a schedule?"

"Yeah."  


Kitty snorted once again. Lance looked at her, unnoticing the glares he was receiving. "So Kitty, who's your date for Prom?"

"Nobody."

Lance grinned. If she didn't have a date for Prom, she'd be sitting at home thinking about how she should have gone with him. Feel sorry for herself. Call him up the next day. Beg for him to go out with HER instead of Rogue and he'd agree, then they'd be…

An evil glint was shining in Kitty's eye. "I wasn't planning on going…but.."

"But?" Rogue and Lance were looking at her now.

"Pietro asked me, I'm thinking maybe I'll go with him."

Lance gaped at her and Rogue's eyes grew huge. "YOUR GOING WITH PIETRO?" Lance shouted in disbelief causing everyone in the lunchroom to look up from their conversations and disgusting food to look at them. 

Kitty seemed to be shrinking. She lowered herself in her seat. "I didn't say that-" She looked around. "I'm just considering it."

Even Tabitha had found her way over to their table. "Your 'considering' to go with Pietro? Ooooh. I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO!" She glanced over at Lance for a second. "This is SO GREAT!"

Kitty's face was getting redder by the minute. She had the lunchroom's full attention now and now half of the school knew that Pietro had asked her to Prom…AND THEY THOUGHT SHE WAS 'CONSIDERING' IT! Kitty's mind was going a mile a minute. Of course everyone knew 'considering' meant yes. If she said yes, she'd have to go with Pietro. The guy who's ego was big enough to swallow the solar system. The guy who had been shoving flowers, candy and dolls into her locker because who was so desperate to get a date who wasn't completely ugly or one that would be getting high in the bathroom. The guy who probably had no interest in her whatsoever.

Rogue looked Kitty up and down. Her face was a cherry red, she hadn't seen anyone so embarrassed. Could it be that…She was actually interested in Pietro?

A/N: I know it's beeeeen soooo long since I've updated and I'm really sorry. It's just homework. Problems, BIG PROBLEMS and yeah. Thanks to evolutionary spider who got me in gear. Lol. Your email was very inspiring.


	4. Change of Mind in a day

Kitty watched as Lance leaned against Rogue's locker, as Rogue gave him a look. Rogue was catching on to him, she wasn't dense. Kitty watched as Lance's arm wrapped around Rogue's shoulders. Kitty watched as-

"Hey Pryde, you sly girl-"

Kitty turned to find herself face to face with the one and only Pietro Maximoff. "What the hell-"

Pietro's arm wrapped around her shoulders putting her in a familiar situation. "I KNEW you couldn't resist me. I KNEW it, I mean c'mon, RESISTING me? Had me worried there for a second."

"I'm not going to Prom with you Pietro."

"WHAT?"

Kitty sighed and tucked a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear. "I can't go to Prom with you Pietro and I won't."

Pietro's arm stayed in the same position. "Why not?" He asked uneasily. 

The former valley girl's eyes remained on the new odd couple. "BECAUSE…" She then turned to stare back up at the blue eyes looking down on her. "Do I have to explain everything to you or what? It's my business why I don't want to go to Prom and it's my business why I don't want to go with you! Got it Brotherhood boy? Do I have to spell it out?"

Pietro grinned. "Oh I got it alright." His arm that had been around her disappeared. "Don't have to spell out or explain anything." He leaned down whispering, lips brushing her ear. "Someone's jealous of you..know..who."

People passed by them whistling.

Kitty turned and glared, making a very inappropriate gesture with one of her fingers. She pushed Pietro away. "Ha. Me? Jealous? As if. Of WHO?"

The son of Magneto looked down the hall to a certain goth girl's locker. "Oh believe, maybe your not jealous. Maybe it's beyond jealousy now.

Kitty opened her mouth to speak, to make this idiot shut up. "I-"

Pietro put a finger on her parting lips, making everyone around them once again, get the wrong idea. "I can help you Pryde."

"Help me with what is the question."

Pietro leaned down. "What do you think Lance would think if I took you to Prom?"

"I don't know." Kitty tapped her foot impatiently. "You tell me."

"He'd be pissed, he'd come begging on his knees back to you. Should I act it out for you? 'Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry, my love. Please come back to me and we can do a titanic without the drama.'"

Kitty put a hand over his mouth. "Say no more."

"So your going to Prom with me? It'd be the scam of all scams-"

"I'm still not going…With anyone OR with you." 

She turned and walked down the hall, past the odd couple and away from Pietro.

*Later at the Institute*

"Ah, never thought Ah'd actually go to Prom with Lance before, yah know." Rogue said, sighing and turning over on her bed while talking to her roommate. "It's so weird."

Kitty rolled her eyes when Rogue wasn't looking. "Your telling me."

"Ah never thought I'd see the day when you and Pietro went to Prom either." Rogue turned, one hand holding her head up while she looked across at her fellow X-Girl. "What caused yah to do it?"

"I'm no-" Kitty started to protest.

"Wait, Ah got it. Ah mean, Ah I have to admit, Pietro is really fun to be around. Ah guess Prom won't be so bad for you. You'd laugh the entire time."

"But-"

"Or is it because of the you know…"

Now interested, the younger girl sat up, hugging her pillow. "The you know?"

"Yah have to admit he does have some sort of ahppeal."

"Huh?"

"He's cute."

"Ah'm not one of those go after looks only girls, Rogue."

"Neither am I…Well.." Rogue laid down. "Good night." Her lamp flickered and went out.

"'G'night." Kitty got out of bed quietly and headed down the hall. She picked up the cordless phone.

*Ring*

"Hello?"

"Hi Lance..Can I speak to Pietro?"


End file.
